


Forbidden Attraction

by sprinqniqht



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, almost smut???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinqniqht/pseuds/sprinqniqht
Summary: Jeonghan doesn't want to become king, so he runs away to live the life he wants, with a certain partner he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

“Prince Jeonghan, it has passed midday, please arise from bed.” A voice called from behind the tall doors. 

Jeonghan was pretending not to hear the muffled voice and buried his face in his soft, cotton sheets which managed to compliment his complexity perfectly. 

“Master Jeonghan!” The voice cried out, and with that, Jeonghan sat up. His eyes were still closed, and his nightshirt hung off his right shoulder, half buttoned up. His chestnut hair was messy but still looked good as it curled up in several places. 

The prince shuffled to the edge of his bed and slowly opened his eyes. The sun was beaming down through his window and forcing its way through the curtains; which made this simple task tricky. 

“Ah! It’s too bright!” He whined with a raspy voice, shielding his eyes. 

-

Jeonghan eventually got up and was quickly dressed and groomed. He wore a royal blue shirt which was lined with delicate silver patterns, and royal blue trousers to match; which were plain. His hair was combed and neatly displayed his forehead with a group of strands of hair placed gently over one of his neat brows.

A maid brought him downstairs to the grand dining hall, where his mother sat at the head of the table. A letter lay on the table in front of her and she was smiling.

“Good morning, Mother. What are you smiling at?” Jeonghan asked as he grabbed a roll of bread from the endless amount of food placed on the table, smiling too as he was happy to see his mother happy.

She took a deep breath,  
“I have found you a bride to wed. A princess from a kingdom just south of here. She is beautiful and will bare perfect children for you.”  
Jeonghan’s smile dropped slowly as he sat down a couple seats away from his mother.  
“What did you say?” He finally choked up.  
“A bride. You will soon have a wife, and she is a beautiful princess.” The queen repeated.  
“N-No. I don’t want to.”  
The queen’s face dropped and grew into a frown.  
“You will. You will marry this girl and become a king. Your father would have a fit if he were here to hear this nonsense.”  
Jeonghan threw his fists on the table and stood up enraged.  
“Do not bring up my father in this! I do not wish to marry this girl and I will not! I refuse!” He spluttered, raising his voice.  
“Jeonghan Yoon! You are an adult now and I have made these arrangements with the king of a kingdom! You will listen to me!” The queen stared back at him in anger.  
“No!! You never listen to me!! You never listen to what I want!!” Jeonghan yelled, throwing a plate of food on the floor and storming off to his room. He could hear his mother shouting to him as he walked off but he didn’t pay any attention.

-

In his room, the prince was pacing up and down and was deep in thought. _I can’t let mother know, she’d disown me and then kill me_ , he thought. _Maybe I should just leave, It’s for the best_.

Jeonghan stopped for a second and then grabbed his leather bag. He quickly put his dark cape on and pulled his hood down over his eyes, then placed his bag over his shoulder. He knew this castle like the back of his hand, all the shortcuts and secret passageways, so he knew where and how he could slip out without being seen. 

He made a quick escape to the stables, where his horse Egg was waiting. He named her Egg, when he was young, as a joke as he thought she looked as white as a cooked egg. Egg was very pleased to see him and trotted in joy when he placed his saddle over her back.

He jumped up onto her back and checked if the coast was clear.  
“Your Highness, where are you going?” One of the horse-keepers peeked round at him.  
“Nowhere,” Jeonghan replied bluntly and quickly snapped the reins, speeding off.

The prince entered the forest which separated his kingdom from every other. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears. He couldn’t hold them back. He let out a sob, and crystal tears fell down his cheeks and he gripped onto the reins of his horse as tightly as he could.  
_I’m never going to see my family again, I’m going to end up a beggar on the streets of the first kingdom I can find. What will happen with Egg? Am I going to lose her?_  
Thoughts were rushing through his mind and he couldn’t stop crying.  
Suddenly, through his tears, he spots a lake. The sun was shining bright and hot through the trees, Jeonghan had been riding for a while; so, he decided he needed to let Egg rest.  
The prince hopped down, walked toward the lake slowly and crouched down to the water to wash his face-  
“Wahhh!! This horse is so beautiful!” A voice behind him exclaimed with excitement. The volume and suddenness of the voice was enough to make Jeonghan jump and lose his balance, almost falling into the water. He spun around to see a young man, about the same age as himself, if not younger, staring at Egg in absolute awe. _It was kinda cute._

The man had brunette hair, that glowed a slight red in the sunlight, and he was dressed finely, like himself. The one thing that attracted Jeonghan’s attention the most was this man’s smile. It was big, and... _beautiful_. His eyes creased up and formed into curved lines, and his smile just radiated sunlight itself.  
“You! Is this your horse?” The man pointed and spoke to him before he could even question him himself. Still, in shock, Jeonghan just nodded.  
This man was dressed so similarly to himself it was sort of strange, however, he wore white, which was lined and patterned with gold.  
“Woahh he’s so cool.” He continued, still smiling and admiring.  
“H-He is actually a she,” Jeonghan stated.  
“Oh my! I am so sorry madam, I hope I did not offend you.” He spoke to the horse as if it were a person. How silly.

Jeonghan found this silliness pretty endearing, and he smiled. 

The man walked over to Jeonghan and held out a hand to help him up. Jeonghan took his hand gently, and the man pulled him up, holding the prince’s small and delicate hand with care.  
“I’m Seokmin, Lee Seokmin, and you are?”  
“I’m Yoon Jeonghan, it’s nice to meet you.”  
Seokmin proceeded to lift Jeonghan’s hood and place it gently down on his shoulders.  
“That’s much better! I can see your face now. It’s.. really nice.” Seokmin smiled as he stared into Jeonghan’s dark eyes. Jeonghan could feel his face getting warm and looked away quickly.  
“Your horse.. what is her name?”  
“Egg” Jeonghan answered with a smile.  
Seokmin’s face lit up and he started laughing, showing his pretty and radiant smile once again. He kept repeating the name to himself, giggling and patting the horse gently.  
“Egg… An amazing name for an amazing horse.”  
“So uh.. what are you doing in these woods?” Jeonghan changed the subject, looking at his feet.  
“Well, I always come here. I love drawing, you see. And this place is perfect because there is lots of wildlife. Now, what are you doing here? I’ve never seen you around here before.”  
Jeonghan shook his head,  
“It’s complicated and you wouldn’t understand, also it’s private!”  
Seokmin nodded.  
“I understand, we can talk about something else for now. Hm.. What’s your favourite colour?”

They seemed to both love each other’s company and managed to speak until the sun went down. They spoke about anything that came to mind: hobbies, food and animals. 

Soon enough, they were distracted by Jeonghan’s rumbling stomach.  
“Ah, I’m sorry, I haven’t eaten today.” He says, remembering that he never ate the bread roll he picked up this morning.  
“What?! You must go home and feed yourself.” Seokmin pouted.  
“Well… you see, I can’t go home because of the reason I’m here in the first place.”  
Seokmin hummed and thought for a moment, then made the decision to invite Jeonghan over for the night. He agreed shyly as he knew that Seokmin was harmless, and they made their way to Seokmin’s place in the decreasing light of the night. They rode their horses to a kingdom Jeonghan had never seen before and up to the castle. When he saw the castle, he gasped. He had his suspicions of who Seokmin was, but now he was sure. He was another prince.


	2. Chapter 2

The two headed up through the endless corridors, which were all decorated so elegantly and beautifully with carved stone and gold. Seokmin was trying his best to hide Jeonghan from the occasional servant walking past, pulling his cloak hood down suddenly and shoving the thinner man behind him by grabbing either his wrist or waist. This took Jeonghan by surprise every time, the feeling of Seokmin’s rather large hands on him made him feel somewhat flustered. 

“Who’s this, Prince Seokmin? Is he a new friend?” A woman called out, walking towards them. She was short, and carried a large basket of pastries.  
“A-Ah, no! This is.. no one!” Seokmin uttered, too distracted by the basket of golden treats.  
Jeonghan was getting anxious and desperately pinched at the first place he could find on Seokmin, which happened to be his butt. The taller man gasped.  
“Well, we’d better be off! You didn’t see anything, okay? Also.. save some of those for me.” He hinted, smiling largely at the lady.  
They then continued on their way, Seokmin pulling Jeonghan along by his wrist which slowly fell into his hand.

Finally, they reached a room. The leading man pushed open one of the doors and held it for Jeonghan. _What a gentleman._

Jeonghan went in and Seokmin followed, gently taking Jeonghan’s cloak off and placing it up on a hook on the back of the door as the older man marvelled at the different drawings and paintings covering the walls of the spacious room. 

He then shuffled up close behind the other man, and with a voice sweet like honey, Seokmin cooed in Jeonghan’s ear,  
“So, do you like it?”

Jeonghan smiled,  
“They’re amazing, how long have you been drawing?” he asked, distracting himself from the small-but-seemed-non-existent distance between his body and Seokmin’s. 

The younger man separated himself from the other and walked over to a desk, picking up a drawing and displaying it to Jeonghan,  
“All my life, really. It comforted me when my mother died. Whenever I felt sad I would get out, sit, and just draw and draw and draw. Mainly birds, and small leaves I could find. Now I can draw entire landscapes!” he said proudly. 

Jeonghan’s heart dropped a little when he heard the story,  
“Your mother died? I’m so sorry to hear. Your drawings are so beautiful, I’m sure she is so proud.” 

Seokmin smiled and shook his head, quickly changing the subject,  
“You should get changed into your night clothes, seeing as you’re staying the night.”

“What? Here? Don’t you have plenty of other bedrooms for me to stay in?” 

Seokmin laughed,  
“Those rooms are cleaned every morning, and I don’t want to risk you being found. I’ll be in deep trouble.”

“So you’ve brought strangers here before?” Jeonghan glared at him, tension adding to the atmosphere. 

“No! No! I’m not that sort of prince. It’s just that my brother once brought some woman home, and my father lectured him for a solid hour about keeping the family’s reputation.” He reassured. 

“I see. What do you mean by _“that sort of prince,_ hm?”” Jeonghan asked as he sat on Seokmin’s desk chair and rested his chin on one of his hands, watching him.

“The sort who uses his social status to bring himself sexual pleasure.” Seokmin smiled at the ground and shuffled his feet.  
“I prefer the idea of just.. finding the one, you know?” 

Jeonghan couldn’t help but blush.  
“Yet, you brought me home? -

Seokmin coughed loudly.  
“So.. nightclothes?”

Jeonghan reached through his bag, searching and searching. He finally gave up, groaned and rubbed his neck.  
“I forgot to bring any clothes.” He said, standing up, and taking his bag off his shoulder to cast it aside on the floor.

Seokmin smirked and crossed his arms.  
“I guess you’ll just have to sleep naked then.” He joked.

Jeonghan scoffed.  
“Yeah, sure.” He replied, pretending to take his shirt off.

Seokmin’s face suddenly grew red and he panicked a little.  
“No! I was joking! I’m sorry! I’ll go get you something, hold on.” He ran to his wardrobe and swung open the double doors. He hid from Jeonghan behind them as he could feel his heart racing. _Why do I feel like this? And why now, of all times?_

In his flustered state, he grabbed the first set of pyjamas he could find: red and white striped pyjamas. He cautiously closed the wardrobe doors and showed the clothes to Jeonghan, who gave him a thumbs up in agreement.

“Ah um.. Seokmin, I have a slight problem.” Jeonghan said as he was handed the pyjamas.  
“What’s up?”  
“I get awfully hot during the night, so I don’t usually sleep with bottoms on. What should I do?”

Seokmin’s face flushed deep red, he really wasn’t prepared for any of this.  
“I- Uh-” He uttered. He couldn’t stop thinking of the other prince sleeping half-naked, which just made is face even redder.  
“You can sleep in my bed, I will go someplace else.” He finally spoke.

Jeonghan shook his head desperately and tugged on Seokmin’s shirt,  
“No, please. I don’t want to be left here alone, I get scared when I’m in a dark place not familiar to myself. And don’t worry, I wear underwear in bed.”

Seokmin stared at Jeonghan’s pretty little hand which held onto the material of his clothes.  
“A-Alright, I’ll stay here with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes seokmin's pyjamas are these ones:  
> https://twitter.com/pledis_17/status/932960585431400449
> 
> also ! it will from now on take me much longer to write chapters as i am going back to school tomorrow, but hopefully you will stick with me aha
> 
> if you want to contact me about anything, my twitter is @seokmims !!


	3. Chapter 3

Seokmin gathered up his nightclothes which were folded on his bed and walked to the door,  
“I’ll go get changed in the bathroom next door. So don’t worry, I won’t be far.” He grinned at Jeonghan before closing the door behind him. 

Left in the younger prince’s room alone, Jeonghan was stuck with his thoughts.

_Gosh, what am I doing? Just this morning everything was normal. I was at home, happy, my mother was happy, and here we are now. I wonder what everyone is doing right now, and what they think of me. Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into? But, if I stayed at home, I would have been forced to marry a lady I could never love._

Jeonghan smiled to himself sheepishly. 

_I’ve only ever found men attractive. It’s the way things are, and I don’t want to fight my feelings. I’m sorry, mother,_

__

 

__

_I think I like this boy._

 

Jeonghan’s smile turned into a grin as he got changed; taking off his own clothes then pulling on Seokmin’s pyjama shirt.  
It was quite large on him and was long enough to cover down to his thighs. The sleeve seams drooped down his upper arms, causing the cuffs to fall down over his hands. Cute.

He looked at himself in the mirror. The fact he was wearing another boy’s clothes, his nightclothes at that, made him blush. 

The gentle knock at the door was enough to make Jeonghan jump. Seokmin peered his head in, eyes scrunched shut.  
“Are you changed? Is it okay to come in now?” He spoke softly.

The older prince smiled sweetly and told him to come in, so he did, closing the door behind him.

They were both silent for a moment. Their hearts were racing and the couldn’t look at eachother.

Jeonghan went to speak,  
“Seok-”

“You were hungry, right? I totally forgot, I’m sorry, should I go get you something? I don’t want to ask any maids as they may be asleep.” Seokmin interrupted purposely, too nervous to hear what Jeonghan had to say.

Then, as if it was all planned, there was another knock on the door. Seokmin opened the door to see the lady from before standing outside, smiling. She held a small picnic basket, which was covered in a royal red cloth.  
“Prince Seokmin! You had told me to save you some pastries earlier, so I came to believe you hadn’t eaten- oh? Your friend is still here?”

Seokmin smiled at the lady and leant in to whisper to her so not even Jeonghan could overhear,  
“You can’t tell anyone about this, okay? He’s a.. _special_ friend.”

She gasped and grinned, nodding at him,  
“Please, please, take this! Don’t let me interrupt you two any longer!” She exclaimed in excitement, shoving the basket into Seokmins arms. She then hurried off down the corridor humming to herself cheerfully.

“You two must be close? You act very casual around each other.” Jeonghan closed the door as Seokmin walked over to his bed with the basket, then followed him.

“Hm.. yeah, she helped raise me.”

“I see.” Jeonghan climbed onto Seokmin’s bed and sat down cross legged. As he got comfy, his stomach rumbled once more.

“Ah, food!” Seokmin hopped onto his bed, sitting opposite the older prince. He set the basket down between them and removed the cloth. 

In the basket lay a pile of golden pastries, buns and bread which had been cooked into special shapes.  
“Woah, they all look so tasty!” Jeonghan exclaimed, staring at the food with glistening eyes. Seokmin was too enchanted by how beautiful Jeonghan looked at that moment to even notice that he was waiting for Seokmin’s permission to start eating.

Seokmin loved the way his dark eyes sparkled even in the faintest candlelight, and the way a certain few hairs fell over his eye if he tilted his head down too far, and the way his eyelashes delicately curled, shaping his eyes so beautifully. _He’s was just so perfect._

Jeonghan looked up to notice Seokmin staring at him.  
“Is there something on my face?” He panicked a little and placed his hands over his face, worried he was embarrassing himself. 

Seokmin snapped out of his trance and shook his head, gesturing at Jeonghan to eat up as he was too flustered to talk.

The prince’s face immediately lit up as he started eating, munching on whatever he picked up. He was making quiet noises as he ate, showing his appreciation for the food in his own cute way. 

Seokmin’s couldn’t handle this anymore, he knew he had just met Jeonghan today, but, he felt an urge in his heart. Something that made him think that it was no coincidence that they met in the forest today. _I think I’ve fallen for him already, I think he’s the one._

-

After Jeonghan had finished, he wiped his hands on his pale thighs and patted his tummy.  
“Ahhh..” he sighed, “Those were so tasty. Please thank your chef for me, as I can’t be seen.” He sat back against the pile of plump pillows and yawned.

Seokmin’s heart was racing. It was very off-putting. He put the basket on the floor and looked at the older prince, fiddling with his own fingers.

“You keep staring at me…” Jeonghan’s face turned a rosy pink.  
“I-It’s because I’m nervous.”  
“Why?”

 

“Because…. I want to kiss you.”


End file.
